No One Knows, and No One Cares
by Spartanwolf117
Summary: "You need to meet people, become friends with people. When people offer to be your friend, you present them with fists." Grisha adjusts himself, and grabs Eren's face to make eye contact with him. "Right now, another person wants to be friends with you, and she hasn't met another child in a long time." Eren widened his eyes. A girl? "She?" Eren asks. Grisha just nods his head


**Hello! This is probably going to be a one-shot, but if this story gets more following, I might make it a full length story.**

**I'm going by the subbed version for now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Year 844 **

**The Ackerman Household**

The rain outside brought all the residents into their home. The storm has enveloped the area, dropping tears down to the ground. Why does the sky cry? No one knows, and no one cares. All they wanted was to get inside in their warm and cozy homes. Comfort like this is something you don't get near the walls.

Today was just a regular afternoon, just a little, darker. The sky is black, the birds are hiding, and the dogs and cats are dropping. To the Ackermans, it's just a regular day in the house. Mikasa is practicing a pattern only known by her mom and herself. The man of the house was preparing dinner for the visitors that are coming to their doorstep for a regular checkup on Mikasa, but this won't be a regular checkup.

Two days ago, Dr. Jaeger sent a letter to the Ackerman household. He said he's bringing his son, Eren Jaeger. "_He needs some time out,_" he writes. _"He only has one friend, so I think we should introduce him to Mikasa. She's been isolated for so long as well. A perfect match I should say."_ It's true that the Ackermans don't let their daughter out that much. The Military Police advised them to be cautious, as human traffickers are always out, and obtained many near-extinct races of humans. Since Mikasa and her Mom are the only known Orientals in the walls, they must be cautious.

Still, there hasn't been any problems since she was born. Just a very cute, and very beautiful girl with raven hair and black eyes, just like here mom. Both parents from the family wonder how she will react to this brown hair, green eyed boy.

Well, today's the day.

Mikasa finished her pattern before her mom.

"It's done!" She declares. She turns to show her mom of her beautiful creation. "Look Mom!"

Her mom grabs the pattern, and analyzes it. Every single stitch was perfectly placed, and every color matched her mom's, who wasn't even done yet. She was proud of Mikasa, and knows that she will continue her family's tradition, who has been long gone ever since the Titan's rising.

"Oh, good job, Mikasa." Her mom compliments. Mikasa puts her hands on her lap, and looks at her mom with adoration. Her mom turns to her daughter, and gives a smile, closing her eyes. "It's wonderful." Mikasa giggles, proud that her mom approves of her pattern.

Her mom looks down at the pattern. "This embroidery pattern has been passed down in our family for generations." She looks again at her child, _her_ child. _I hope you are proud of me, mom and dad_ she thinks.

"When you have children of your own, teach it to them." She continues.

Mikasa, in a very untimely fashion, asks the question. "How do you get children?"

Frantic of the question she has just asked, she then handles the question to her loving husband. "Hmm... Ask your dad." Her husband, who has been peeling potatoes the past few minutes, looks up from his duties, shocked that his wife just passed the question to him.

Mikasa turns her head to her father. "Hey Dad…" she starts.

The man of the house needs to find a way to get the question off of his shoulders. _Come on…_ he thinks. "Uh…" _Why did you do this to me… _"Well.., your dad isn't too sure either…" He responds. Instantly, he remembers the Jaeger's visit to their household in an hour from now. "Oh, Doctor Jaeger's on his way over, Maybe you should ask him." In the corner of his eye, he sees his wife giggling. _Oh I'm going to get you soon_…

Suddenly, there's a knocking on their door. Trying to get rid of the question as soon as possible from his daughter, he walks over to the door in a very fast pace. "Oh!" he exclaims. "Looks like he's here." _And a bit early, why is he here an hour early?_ Another knock emits from the door. "Coming!"

As he walks to the door, he quickly turns the handle, and opens the door.

Tears fell to the ground.

* * *

_Ugh, this sucks. _Eren thinks. _I was supposed to play with Armin in the forest today! Why do you have to bring me dad…_

"I know what is on your mind Eren." His father directs his voice to him, as if reading his mind. "I know you had an arrangement with Armin, but your mother asked you to get out of the house, in a good way of course."

"I always get out of the house!" Eren exclaims. A single raindrop lands on Eren's face, making him scrunch his eyes. "We were just going to go down the river, and that's it!"

"That isn't what I meant Eren." His father turns to look back at his son. "You haven't really been social in a long time. All you do is play with Armin." Eren groans.

"Well no one wants to be friends with me! Why should I reach out and talk with people when they don't even accept my presence!" Eren scrunches his eyebrows. "All they do is wave me off like I'm a beggar! Sometimes, it gets worst and I start punching. Then I get bloodied up, and I get another reason for people not to be friends with me. They think I'm some hot-headed jerk! Why should I be social when all they do is reject me?!" Eren shouts at his dad. Eren is definitely mad now. He could be having fun, and enjoy the rain instead of helping his dad on a checkup with someone who is probably older than him.

It just feels like all the world is against me. Eren thinks. There's only three people who give a damn about me. No one else cares about me. No one knows, and no one cares.

They both stop in the middle of the downpour, and Eren's Dad, Grisha, turns his body and kneels to get in level with his son. "I'm not saying it's bad to play with Armin Eren." He explains to his son. Eren just looks down, either to block the rain from his face or to look down in guilt. "You need to meet people, become friends with people. When people offer to be your friend, you present them with fists."

Grisha adjusts himself, and grabs Eren's face to make eye contact with him. "Right now, another person wants to be friends with you, and she hasn't met another child in a long time."

Eren widened his eyes. A girl?

"She?" Eren asks.

Grisha just nods his head, and readjusts his glasses. "Yes, a girl named Mikasa Ackerman. She doesn't have any friends, and the only few people she knows is her mom, her dad, and me." He stares into Eren's eyes with intent. "Next will be you."

Eren daydreams. _A girl?_ He thinks. _Last time I talked with a girl she gave me a-_

"Come on Eren." Grisha tells his son. "We have to get out of this weather. Their house is only a few minutes away."

"Alright I'm coming…" Eren tries to masks his excitement with a whiny voice.

_I just hope I can make a good impression,_ Eren thinks. _Maybe if I made my balance on one leg… _ Eren stops and tries this new stance. _No, I look crappy like this! How come it always works for that McDougal kid next door_? He runs over to catch up with his father.

_Maybe if I smiled showing my teeth… _Eren gives a grin, rain coming in from his missing tooth_. Crap, I forgot I lost my tooth a week ago! Come on, what else will get her to like me…_

_Maybe if I looked behind and turned my head so…. NO NO NO. THAT WILL NEVER WORK._ Eren mentally slaps himself.

She'll never like me…

Grisha turns his head, to see his son smiling, walking in big strides, holding his breath to make himself look big, and see him on his tippy toes.

_This is going to turn out pretty well. _Grisha thinks to himself. _He's acting just like me when I met Carla._

Eren decided on his look. He wanted to act emotionless, looking blank, and to never look at the girl she's about to meet. _If I look like this, she'll act pitiful and be my friend in an instant_ Eren thought to himself.

He pulls his hood down to let rain pour down on through is head, with his scarf covering his face. _Aha! Perfect! She'll never resist me!_ Eren thinks to himself. _I'm going to win Armin! I'm going to get a girl before you!_ He shakes his head. _Be mature Eren… Be mature… don't look like a 5 year old trying to win attention of a girl…_

He looks over the horizon to see the house in the distance.

_Don't worry, everything's going to be fine… everything is going to be fine…_

The house got closer and closer.

_It' just saying hi, just saying hi._

They were a few steps from the front door.

_NOPE. This is a terrible idea! I look horrible, my hair is wet, my clothes are wet, and I look horrible! Damn you fate! Damn you for bringing me here! Oh crap what will she think of me when she sees me? It's going to be the garden all over again! She's going to say 'you're not my type' and leave me, just like last time! This sucks! Oh Crap what is my dad saying? Oh Crap. Oh Crap. This isn't what I wanted. Crap. Crap. Crap. I'd rather risk going outside the walls than meeting these people and…_

* * *

The door opens, revealing a sight that surprised the Jaegers.

"Dr. Jaeger, we've been waiting for you!" Mikasa's dad exclaims, clearly unfocused by Mikasa's earlier question.

He was met with a shiny object.

"Well considering I'm an hour early," the good doctor states, "I don't believe you were waiting for me.

Mr. Ackerman looks down at the little boy next to the doctor. "You must be Eren!" The little boy looks up at him. "Good to meet you! You can call me Mr. Ackerman." Mr. Ackerman holds out his hand for him to shake.

Eren just looked at his hand. "Come on, I don't bite" Mr. Ackerman assures Eren.

Eren, as though waking up from a dream, quickly shakes hands with Mr. Ackerman. "Aaah sorry Mr. Ackerman." Eren apologizes. "I spaced out for a minute."

Mr. Ackerman just nods his head. "No need to apologize." He turns to his wife and daughter who's still perfecting their patterns. "Honey, Mikasa! The Doctor and Eren is here!" Eren enters the room, as Mr. Ackerman stops Grisha.

"Uh… Grisha?"

"Yes?" The doctor responds.

"I'm in your debt, you couldn't of came on a better time" Mr. Ackerman thanks the doctor.

"What's the matter?" Grisha asks

"Mikasa asked where babies come from."

The two have just linked eyes, each staring into the eyes of the other. The world was at peace for a moment, no more titans to worry about, and no food shortages. No one knows, and no one cares. All the world focused on two nine-year olds, who have been arranged to meet together as if by a divine deity.

_Oh Maria_. Eren thinks to himself. _She's…. she's pretty. Her black hair all straight going down to her shoulders, her tiny little arms holding on to a piece of paper… and her eyes. Her eyes…. I don't think she'll like me_. Eren stared down to the floorboards on the ground. _Worst day ever._

"Eren," Miss Ackerman speaks to the young boy that Mikasa has been staring at for some time. "It's nice to meet you. This is Mikasa."

She grabs the shoulders of her daughter. "Come on, say hi." She whispered to her daughter.

"H-hi… m-my name, name, Mikasa." She stutters.

_Oh this will be a very good show indeed. _Mrs. Ackerman thinks to herself.

"Hi, Mikasa. I'm, I'm Eren." Eren holds his hand up, still looking at the floor, and trembling.

Mikasa slowly walks towards the boy, looking at him, as if analyzing what he's doing. She suddenly grabs Eren's outstretched arm and pulled it down. Eren looked up in shock, and widened his eyes. Mikasa just smiled, puts a hand on his shoulder, and shows him her pattern.

"Doesn't it look nice Eren?" She asks, smiling, but noticeably shaking nervously. Eren's cheeks matches the color of his scarf, looks at what she presented to him, and then turns his head to look at her again. _No one can say no to those eyes_.

"It's nice Mikasa." Eren grinned.

Mikasa's cheeks heated up, matching the cheeks of Eren. For the first time in Eren's life, he's happy, and found someone else other than Armin to who he connected to. Why? No one knows, and no one cares, except for the two children who have met their match.

"Man Grisha," Mr. Ackerman whispered into the doctor's ear, "When you said you were bringing a boy, I didn't know you also said you'll steal my daughter too."

* * *

**I think I nearly laughed near the end.**

**Come on, you were expecting someone to get killed here. Well, fooled ya!**

** I need your reviews. Am I doing good or not? If I don't get any reviews, I might be writing crappy and not even knowing about it!**

** If you want me to continue this story (This was supposed to be a series) please tell me.**

** Until next time, **

** -Cheers**


End file.
